memory_alphafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Protokoły dowodzenia
Ogólne zasady 1. W przypadku wykrycia przez sensory statku nieznanego obiektu lub anomalii należy zająć pozycję w bezpiecznej odległości od niego na wypadek, gdy mógł/mogła zagrażać bezpieczeństwu statku i jego załodze. Zastosowanie : :2256 SD 1207.40-1207.44 (data szacunkowa). Po wykryciu przez sensory U.S.S. Shenzhou, NCC-1227 nieznanej anomalii dowodzący w tym czasie statkiem Porucznik Saru utrzymywał statek w maksymalnej odległości skanowania w przypadku czegoś groźnego znajdującego się w systemie UFC 012073. Po przyjściu na mostek Kapitana Georgiou zgodziła się z jego decyzją. Taką samą opinię mieli starsi oficerowie. (DIS: The Vulcan Hello) 2. Kiedy oficer dowodzący opuszcza mostek przekazuje dowodzenie nad statkiem lub stacją kosmiczną Zastosowanie : :2256 SD 1207.30-1207.38 (data szacunkowa). Komandor (Starfleet) Burnham przekazała dowodzenie nad statkiem, żeby poinformować Kapitana Georgiou o wstępnych ocenie dotyczących uszkodzonego przekaźnika komunikacyjnego. (DIS: The Vulcan Hello) 3. Kiedy podczas możliwie groźnej sytuacji oficer chce opuścić mostek musi uzyskać powodzenie oficera dowodzącego. : [Pl.] : Kapitanie, pozwolenie na opuszczenie mostka? : [Ang.] : Permission to leave the bridge, Captain? : [Pl.] : Zgoda. : [Ang.] : Granted. Zastosowanie : :2256 SD 1207.97 (data szacunkowa). Po ujawnieniu się Klingońskiego statku w systemie UFC 012073 Komandor Byrnham poprosiła o pozwolenie na opuszczenie mostku. Co zaskoczyło Kapitana Georgiou. Komandor powiedziała, że to było ważne 4. Oficerowie Starfleet nie otwierają ognia jako pierwsi. Ogień można otworzyć dopiero w sytuacji zagrożenia, albo gdy wrogi statek otworzy ogień jako pierwszy. :[Pl.] : Nie zaczynamy strzelać na według przeczucia, a nie poświęcamy niewinnego życia. Koniec. :[Ang.] : We don't start shooting on a hunch, and we don't take innocent lives. Period. :*2256 SD 1208.00-1208.01 (data szacunkowa) Kapitam Georgiou - (DIS: The Vulcan Hello) Zastosowanie : :2256 SD 1208.00-1208.01 (data szacunkowa). Po ujawnieniu się Klingońskiego statku, Komandor Burnham nalegała na natychmiastowy atak na ten statek. Kapitam Georgiou zwróciła jej uwagę, że oficerowie Starfleet nie strzelają według przeczucia, oraz nie poświęcają niewinnego życia. (DIS: The Vulcan Hello) 5. Polecenie używane kiedy starszy oficer ponownie obejmuje dowodzenie na mostku. :[Pl.] : Panie Saru, jesteś zwolniony. :[Ang.] : You're relived, Mr. Saru. :*2256 SD 1208.01-1208.02 (data szacunkowa) Komandor Burnham - (DIS: The Vulcan Hello) Zastosowanie : :2256 SD 1208.01-1208.02 (data szacunkowa). Kiedy Komandor Burnham obezwładniła Kapitana Georgiou wróciła na mostek zwolniła Komandora Saru i objęła dowodzenie nad statku. 6. Polecenie używane do anulowania wcześniej wydanego rozkazu przez oficera dowodzącego. :[Pl.] : Anulować rozkaz! :[Ang.] : Belay that order! :*2256 SD 1208.01-1208.02 (data szacunkowa) Kapitam Georgiou - (DIS: The Vulcan Hello) Zastosowanie : :2256 SD 1208.01-1208.02 (data szacunkowa). Kiedy Komandor Burnham objęła dowodzenie nad statkiem i chciała zaatakować Klingoński statek. Kapitana Georgiou odzyskała przytomność, wróciła na mostek i anulowała rozkaz Komandora Burnham. (DIS: The Vulcan Hello) 7. Zastosowanie : Bezpieczeństwo 1. W przypadku dostania się do systemów statku lub innej instalacji dostała się obca forma życia, należy podjąć wszelkie działania mające na celu usunięcie jej, ograniczeniu dostępu lub odizolowaniu w ograniczonym obszarze. Działa te mają na celu zapewnienie bezpieczeństwa załogi. Gdy obca forma życia zagraża życiu nie tylko załogi, ale innym istotom w galaktyce. Dowódca ma obowiązek zabicie tej istoty, przy użyciu wszelkich dostępnych środków. W ekstremalny wypadkach jeśli nie może uratować załogi, powinien użyć opcję samozniszczenia poświęcając swoje życie i jego podwładnych. Zastosowanie : :2269 SD 5221.3 - 5221.8. U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701 po tym jak został złapana w grawitację martwej gwiazdy Questar M-17, a do systemów statku dostała się wroga forma życia. :Kapitan podjął kroki na wypadek próby przejęcia kontroli nad statkiem przez obcą istotę. Rozkazał Scotty, żeby wraz z dwoma jego ludzi uzbroić urządzenie samozniszczenia w rdzeniu inżynierii. (TAS: Beyond the Farthest Star) 2. Podczas niebezpiecznych misji w przestrzeni kosmicznej przy użyciu skafandra można ograniczyć zmniejszając zmienne do minimum. Misję wykonuje jeden członek załogi. :[Pl.] : "Kapitanie! Najlepiej utrzymać zmienne do minimum. Nie chciałbym narażać mojego kolegę na ryzyko." :[Ang.] : "Captain! Best to keep variables to a minimum. I wouldn't want to put my colleague at risk." :*Komandora Saru - (DIS: The Vulcan Hello) Zastosowanie : : 2256 SD 1207.40-1207.44 (data szacunkowa). Podczas misji zwiadowczej do obiektu nieznanego pochodzenia, Kapitan Georgiou zgodziła się propozycję ograniczenia członków zwiadu tylko do Komandora Saru w celu zmniejszenia ryzyka. (DIS: The Vulcan Hello) 3. Zastosowanie : Medycyna Tutaj napisz treść sekcji strony. 1. Zastosowanie : 2. Zastosowanie :